Forum:MLNO
All right, so it's already been decided that MLNO is not to be on the MLNWiki mainspace to my knowledge. Then, why have a mainspace article redirecting to the Project page? I see no point in this. This is a follow-up of the incomplete (oops) delete summary that I wrote for MLNO. 02:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Because MLNO is commonly searched and only means My LEGO Network Organization. Think of the redirect as a shortcut, it's not a full article - and we're not going to have an article titled "MLNO". Why not leave the redirect in anyway? The whole point of them is to help users get to where/what they were searching for. :Besides, now you've created this page, if someone searches MLNO in the search bar, this page comes up. : 14:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Kjhf, what was the big problem of having a redirect page? 18:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Apologies if I've been unclear. What I mean is this: Why have a cross-mainspace redirect page, if we can simply place the article in the mainspace? More importantly, why have MLNO in this wiki at all? 19:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) why have MLNO in this wiki at all? :This is an encyclopedia of everything MLN. Other websites devoted to MLN would fall under that umbrella. 21:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Kjhf was originally opposed to MLNO being on the wiki, since the wiki is about MLN, not external sites referencing it. ::But, enough with that. If we were to write an article about MLNO, then we would have to write an article about ourselves. We have several references from both the LEGO.com Message Boards. We also fall under several positions on Google Search Suggest, and possibly other major search engines. So, if we write an article about MLNO, should we write an article about both MLNTips and this wiki? This is the point where we need Omega Blademan... 21:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes to MLNTips. Yes to an article about ourselves. For reference I just checked and the Encyclopædia Britannica has an article about itself. 00:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not to mention Uncyclopedia, Wikipedia, etc. etc. If I was originally opposed to having MLNO, then I don't understand why we still have it, just in another space? Anyway, I'm keeping a clear mind about this. If we're moving it back into mainspace, and making a page about MLNTips, where do we stop about making pages not based on MLN? Do we have restrictions? Maybe if they reference us, we reciprocate? Oh, and I think the whole reason why we had MLNO is because the founders and original b'crats of the wiki all came from MLNO. So of course they would write an article about it. Maybe if we cut it off there? Just tossing ideas about here. :::: 22:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Coughs* You're forgetting one of the other reasons. Because MLNWiki was originally part of MLNO, until MLNO's hosts decided to disable the Wiki feature because it wasn't being used. -- 21:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC)